


Тентакли в классной комнате

by Korue



Category: Assassination Classroom, Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто в детстве не мечтал убить учителя… получить за это десять миллиардов иен и спасти мир? Правильно, никто, но ученики класса «Зэт» – не простые школьники. К тому же, их учитель – настоящий монстр. С тентаклями.</p><p>АУ вселенной Асскласс, АУ вселенной 3Z</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Время детей

Был обычный скучный урок японского. Хасегава-сэнсэй что-то бубнил, записывая правила на доске; его голос и его почерк были одинаково неразборчивы.  
Шинпачи прикрыл рот ладонью и подавил зевок.  
За окном ярко сияло солнце, но здесь, в классной комнате, царили уныние и дремота. Шинпачи посмотрел на свою тетрадь, где была красивым почерком выведена тема урока и больше ничего, вздохнул и обвёл взглядом класс.  
Его одноклассники справлялись со скукой каждый по-своему. Окита сладко спал, устроив голову на сложенных руках, Кагура загородилась учебником и лопала бенто – пятый за сегодня, Кондо настойчиво пытался передать Отаэ записку, та не менее настойчиво била его по руке. Из всех только Кацура сидел прямо, глядя на доску, как прилежный ученик, но ничего не записывал – возможно, он просто заснул с открытыми глазами.  
Шинпачи помедлил, потом оглянулся через плечо.  
Первое, что он увидел, обернувшись, – подошвы школьных туфель. Такасуги сидел, закинув ноги на парту, и читал книгу. Прищурившись, Шинпачи рассмотрел на корешке: «Уничтожение света за 80 дней». Странно, ему казалось, он уже слышал это название, но звучало оно немного иначе.  
Такасуги покосился на него из-под длинной чёлки.  
– Что нужно?  
– Н-ничего, – пробормотал Шинпачи и поспешил отвернуться.  
Такасуги был главным хулиганом школы – зачинщик всех драк, лидер всех смутьянов. Его боялись ученики и даже учителя, Шинпачи же считал, что всё в мире относительно.  
Такасуги казался ужасным по сравнению с обычными учениками, но здесь, в классе «Зэт», который другие называли «Зоопарком», он почти ничем не выделялся из толпы. Он был не хуже Окиты, который обожал издеваться над детьми и беззащитными зверюшками. Или Кондо с Кьюбей, которые тратили дни и ночи на сталкерство. Или Отаэ, которая в порыве гнева даже не замечала, что колотит непричастных, включая собственного брата. Или Саччан, которая всё свободное время практиковалась в техниках шибари. Или Хедоро, который ничего не делал, только улыбался и одним этим мог довести до заикания любого человека с неустойчивой психикой. Их не зря прозвали Зоо-классом, ведь здесь собрались странные ребята со всей школы. Но все они вместе взятые были и вполовину не так ужасны, как маньяки, наёмные убийцы и якудза, а те, в свою очередь, бледнели по сравнению с монстром, разрушившим Луну, ну а тот казался не самой большой бедой по сравнению с отаку, фанатеющими по готик-лоли.  
И всё же временами Шинпачи не понимал, почему оказался в классе «Зэт». Все здесь были в чём-то выдающимися – кроме него. Если он и выделялся на фоне одноклассников, то своей обычностью.  
Шинпачи подпёр подбородок кулаком и посмотрел в окно. Может быть, он обладает тайными силами? Может быть, однажды в его жизнь ворвётся богиня в бикини и сообщит, что он Избранный? Шинпачи мечтал об этом с детства, но годы шли, а богиня всё не появлялась.  
Солнце слепило глаза, бормотание сэнсэя и скрип мела по доске усыпляли. «Когда же что-нибудь случится? – сонно подумал Шинпачи. – Хоть что-нибудь».  
Дверь классной комнаты распахнулась с громким стуком.

Шинпачи вздрогнул, Хамуко уронила пудреницу, а Хасегава-сэнсэй – мел. В класс вошла Отосэ-сан – директор.  
Как всегда в строгом костюме, ярко накрашенная, с длинной сигаретой на мундштуке, она остановилась перед доской и обвела класс суровым взглядом.  
– Встать! – опомнился Кацура.  
Все поспешно вскочили.  
– Поклон!  
Шинпачи поклонился, лихорадочно соображая, что могло случиться. Директора в школе боялись все. Сильнее, чем боялись Такасуги, даже сильнее, чем боялись монстра, разрушившего Луну. Монстр был где-то далеко, а директор – рядом, и она могла разрушить не Луну, а твою беззаботную школьную жизнь.  
– У меня для вас две новости, хорошая и плохая, – сказала Отосэ, когда все сели. – Во-первых, у вас новый учитель, также он будет вашим классным руководителем. Во-вторых, Хасегава-сан, вы уволены.  
– Что?! – воскликнул Хасегава. – Но почему?!  
Отосэ пожала плечами.  
– Бюджет школы не рассчитан на ещё одного учителя, кого-то нужно было уволить.  
– Почему меня?!  
Отосэ проигнорировала Хасегаву.  
– Итак, Зоо-класс, – её взгляд, казалось, прожигал насквозь, – радуйтесь, у вас появился шанс сделать что-то полезное. – Она выдохнула дым. – А если облажаетесь, невелика беда. Мы будем использовать это помещение как кладовку.  
Ничего больше не объясняя, она направилась прочь, волоча за собой Хасегаву.  
Дверь за ними аккуратно закрылась – причитания Хасегавы были слышны, пока створка не коснулась стены.

– И какая из этих новостей хорошая? – спросила Кьюбей.  
– Никто не становится учителем через неделю после начала занятий, – нервно прошептал Ямазаки, – здесь что-то нечисто.  
– Да всё просто, – Окита потянулся и сладко зевнул. – Наверняка это какой-нибудь проштрафившийся неудачник. Брал взятки или приставал к малолеткам, вот его и перевели в Зоо-класс. Бедняга, к нашим малолеткам даже гоблин приставать не захочет.  
Кагура молча размяла кулаки, но не успела начаться драка, как дверь распахнулась снова.  
В класс вошёл мужчина в костюме-двойке. Широкоплечий, отлично сложённый, с идеально причёсанными тёмными волосами и с сигаретой в зубах, он бы уместнее смотрелся на обложке журнала или на экране телевизора, чем в классной комнате. Шинпачи никогда прежде не встречал учителя, который выглядел бы настолько круто.  
– Вы наш новый классный руководитель? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
– Ух ты! – воскликнули все девушки, кроме Кьюбей.  
Хамуко снова раскрыла пудреницу.  
Учитель встал перед доской, сунул руки в карманы и оглядел всех, прищурившись, словно оценивая каждого.  
– Нет, – сказал он наконец, – я только сопровождаю вашего…  
Его слова перекрыл громкий свист – свистели все парни, кроме Такасуги. И неудивительно, потому что в класс вошла ослепительно красивая блондинка. Короткая юбка выставляла напоказ длинные, обтянутые прозрачной сеточкой ноги, а тонкая блузка, рискованно расстёгнутая чуть ли не до середины, подчёркивала пышную грудь. Шинпачи никогда прежде не встречал учителя, который выглядел бы так сексуально.  
Окита поднял руку.  
– Можно спросить, сэнсэй?  
– Сказал же, я не учитель.  
– Кто из вас доминант? Вы или эта горячая…  
Мелок просвистел в воздухе, словно пуля, и безошибочно ударил Окиту в лоб. Блондинка подбросила на ладони второй мелок, оглядела притихший класс и уселась за учительский стол, закинув ногу на ногу. Её юбка задралась ещё сильнее, и ученики класса «Зэт» узнали, что она носит не колготки, а чулки.  
Где-то на этом моменте Шинпачи потерял связь с реальностью, а когда очнулся и вытер сочащуюся из носа кровь, оказалось, что пропустил он не очень много.  
– Как я уже сказал, мы только сопровождаем вашего классного руководителя, – брюнет едва заметно поморщился, словно его донимала зубная боль, и крикнул: – Заводите!  
Двое одинаково неприметных мужчин в одинаковых тёмных костюмах вкатили в класс стойку на колёсиках. К стойке широкими ремнями был привязан человек в смирительной рубашке. Нижнюю часть его лица скрывала кожаная маска, напоминающая намордник, – видны были только налитые кровью глаза и торчащие во все стороны седые волосы.  
– Ваш новый учитель, – объявил брюнет, – Саката Гинпачи.  
– Ух ты! – одиноко воскликнула Саччан.

– Меня зовут Хиджиката, – продолжил брюнет, – я из Министерства обороны. Это Цукуё, одна из лучших наёмных убийц в мире.  
Окита, уже пришедший в себя, поднял руку.  
– Дайте угадаю, её прозвище – «Сиськоубийца»?  
Он мигом вскинул учебник, прикрывая голову. Мелок ударил в центр обложки, пробил её насквозь и отправил Окиту в нокаут.  
Хиджиката продолжал говорить, словно ничего не произошло:  
– Если вас интересует, что кто-то вроде нас забыл в школе, то причина в вашем новом учителе. Саката Гинпачи – преступник номер один, также известный как монстр, разрушивший Луну.  
«Это шутка такая?» – хотел спросить Шинпачи, но не решился.  
– Это шутка? – спросил Такасуги с нескрываемым презрением.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами, но сказать ничего не успел.  
– Та-дам!  
Что-то громко хлопнуло, комнату заволокло белым дымком, с потолка посыпалось конфетти.  
– Конфетти? Это точно шутка! – не выдержал Шинпачи.  
Дым постепенно рассеялся, и они увидели, что тот, кого только что вкатили сюда связанным, как куль, спокойно стоит перед доской. Стойка валялась на полу, двое в тёмных костюмах – тоже, а человек, который предположительно был монстром, накинул на плечи белый учительский халат и дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
– Привет, класс.

Наверное, стоило испугаться: даже если он не был монстром, он мог оказаться опасным психом, но хлопушка, торчавшая из его кармана, немного сбивала с толку. Шинпачи никогда ещё не видел учителя, который выглядел бы так нелепо.  
– Это шоу Дэвида Копперфильда? – спросил Такасуги. – Бюджетный вариант?  
Хиджиката вздохнул и достал новую сигарету.  
– Понимаю, выглядит он как клоун.  
– Эй! – возмутился монстр.  
– Клоун, которого выгнали с работы, – добавила Цукуё.  
– Я же всё слышу!  
– Но он действительно обладает суперсилами, вам придётся в это поверить.  
Кацура поднял руку.  
– Вопрос: если он обладает суперсилами, почему он позволил себя связать?  
– Он любит, когда его связывают? – тут же предположила Саччан.  
– Ничего подобного! – возмутился монстр.  
Теперь, когда маска не скрывала его лицо, стало видно, что внешность у него самая обыкновенная, если не считать глаз, которые были красного цвета, а не налиты кровью, как Шинпачи сперва почудилось, и волос, которые оказались не седыми, а серебристыми и нелепо завивались, словно овечья шерсть. Сейчас монстр ещё и покраснел от возмущения, и, честно говоря, называть его монстром язык не поворачивался.  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы было как в фильме, – объяснил Гинпачи. – Когда ещё выпадет такая возможность?  
Ученики смотрели на него непонимающе.  
– Ну же, я про «Молчание ягнят», неужели не похоже? – он занервничал. – Только не говорите, что не смотрели «Молчание ягнят».  
Кагура подняла руку:  
– В Китае не смотрят такие фильмы.  
– Вы что, все из Китая?! Или с Луны?!  
Кондо поднял руку.  
– Мы не можем быть с Луны, вы же её разрушили.  
– Не понимай всё так буквально! Эй, вы просто забыли, да? Ганнибал Лектер, – Гинпачи показал на себя, – Кларисса Старлинг, – он показал на Хиджикату. – Ну?  
– Кажется, я слышал о таком фильме, – сообщил Хедоро громовым шёпотом. – Он очень старый.  
Ямазаки кивнул.  
– Я видел его в видеопрокате. Он был на кассетах.  
– На кассетах?!  
Все в шоке переглянулись.  
– Что такое «кассеты»? – спросила Кагура. – Это съедобно?  
На Гинпачи было жалко смотреть.  
– К делу, – сказал Хиджиката. – Как вы знаете, Луна была разрушена полгода назад, и…  
Кацура поднял руку.  
– Вам не кажется это странным? Такой полумесяц в небе не мог бы выдержать центробежных сил и развалился бы, а Земля должна была получить осевую нестабильность и "сатурнианское" кольцо. Но мы живём нормальной жизнью, как будто ничего не случилось. Даже метеоритного дождя не было, не говоря уж о проблеме с приливами…  
Цукуё посмотрела на него, недобро прищурившись.  
– Никто не любит умников, знаешь?  
Хиджиката словно не услышал.  
– С тех пор весь мир охотился за преступником номер один. Но все усилия оказались тщетны. Ракеты и истребители, самое современное оружие, силы НАТО, спецслужб – никто не смог справиться с ним. Даже привлечение к поимке преступника лучших киллеров мира ничего не дало. Этот монстр выглядит как безработный клоун…  
– Невежливо так говорить в моём присутствии! Кто тебя воспитывал?!  
– …но он неуязвим, способен менять форму, может летать и передвигается со скоростью двадцать махов в секунду.  
Шинпачи понятия не имел, что такое «махи», но звучало это внушительно.  
Хиджиката сделал глубокую затяжку.  
– Вы спросите, как же нам удалось поймать его, и я отвечу: никак. Сегодня утром он сам явился в офис Министерства обороны и потребовал, чтобы его устроили на работу школьного учителя. В случае отказа он угрожал уничтожить Землю.  
Все взгляды скрестились на Гинпачи – нельзя было сказать за остальных, но Шинпачи почувствовал что-то вроде трепета. Судьба мира зависела от прихоти этого странного типа? Они все могли погибнуть сегодня, даже не узнав причину? От этого по коже мурашки бежали и, когда Шинпачи поднял руку, она немного дрожала.  
– Можно спросить, почему вы захотели работать учителем?  
Глаза Гинпачи радостно сверкнули, и он прищёлкнул пальцами, как ведущий телешоу.  
– Отличный вопрос, молодец, что задал его! Всё дело в моём наставнике, человеке, который меня вырастил. Он был школьным учителем и очень любил свою работу. – Гинпачи слегка отвернулся и склонил голову, на лицо его набежала тень. – Он нередко повторял: «Гинпачи, лучшая часть человечества – это дети. Если ты хочешь понять людей, то должен стать учителем в школе. Улыбки твоих учеников…»  
– Ему нужна была работа, потому что он проигрался в казино, – безжалостно сказал Хиджиката.  
– Мотался в Вегас на скорости двадцать махов в секунду, – добавила Цукуё.  
– Стойте, подождите! Детям не обязательно знать…  
– Вот только суперсилы не подразумевают наличие супермозга.  
– Хоть какого-нибудь мозга.  
– И его ободрали как липку, – Хиджиката жестоко усмехнулся. – Он приполз к нам в одних трусах.  
– Извращенец.  
– И лузер.  
– Ну всё, – сказал Гинпачи.  
Он выпрямился, расправив плечи и вздёрнув подбородок. Что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось: глаза засверкали, волосы словно раздуло невидимым ветром – от всей его фигуры повеяло силой.  
– Не кури в классной комнате, Хиджиката-кун.  
Шинпачи моргнул. Он даже не успел осознать, что произошло. Хиджиката стоял возле учительского стола, и сигареты у него во рту больше не было – она оказалась в руке у Гинпачи, который по-прежнему стоял возле доски и, Шинпачи мог бы поклясться в этом, не шевелился.  
– Цукуё-кун, твоя одежда слишком открытая.  
Цукуё взвизгнула: её блузка оказалась застёгнутой на все пуговицы до самого воротника.  
Гинпачи крутанулся на пятках и показал на Такасуги.  
– Такасуги-кун, сними ноги со стола.  
– Откуда вы знаете моё имя?..  
Парта Такасуги вдруг взбрыкнула, как норовистая лошадь, он опасно пошатнулся и едва не упал вместе со стулом.  
– Хамуко, – пудреница взмыла в воздух, – если хочешь стать красивее, тебе придётся пудрить носик чем-то позабористее пудры. Кагура, – коробка с бенто в мгновение ока оказалась у Гинпачи в руках, – с сегодняшнего дня ты на диете.  
– А ну верни! – заорала Кагура и полезла было в драку, но Окита успел схватить её за локоть.  
– Включи мозги, Чайна. Это настоящий монстр, не китайский.  
– Ты что-то имеешь против китайской промышленности?!  
– Что вы делаете?! – вдруг вскрикнул Кацура, прижимая ладони к голове.  
– Заканчивай с этим, Зура. Парики в школе не запрещены, но меня они нервируют.  
– Это не парик, а мои волосы!  
– Будешь рассказывать это девицам. Если найдёшь настолько глупых девиц.  
Гинпачи стоял перед доской, сунув руки в карманы, а за его спиной извивались длинные серебристо-белые щупальца – не меньше десятка. В одном дымилась сигарета Хиджикаты, в другом была зажата пудреница Хамуко, третье таскало сосиски из коробки с бенто, четвёртое держало стопку папок – как понял Шинпачи, личные дела учеников. Остальные же щупальца метались по классу с такой скоростью, что их практически не было видно – только смазанные тени. Так вот, значит, какая она – скорость двадцать махов в секунду. Так вот, значит, какой он – настоящий монстр…  
– Тентаклевый монстр! – хором завопили девчонки.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – Отаэ мило улыбалась, но Шинпачи хорошо её знал и невольно поёжился, – вы понимаете, что привели тентаклевого монстра в класс, где полно несовершеннолетних девочек?  
– Почему ты беспокоишься только о девочках? – возмутился Кацура. – Ты не читаешь додзинси? Мальчики тоже в опасности.  
– Что за додзинси ты читаешь?!  
– Об этом не волнуйтесь. – Хиджиката повертел в руках пачку «Мальборо», но в итоге всё же спрятал её во внутренний карман. – Мы взяли с него обещание не причинять вреда ученикам даже ради спасения жизни. Если он нарушит слово, то будет немедленно уволен и не получит зарплату.  
Кондо почесал в затылке.  
– Вы обладаете суперсилами, вы могли выбрать любую работу. Почему же вы пошли в школу?  
– У него нет квалификации для более высокооплачиваемой работы, – ответила Цукуё.  
Гинпачи взбесился.  
– Не желаю слушать про квалификацию от Сиськоубийцы!  
Мелок свистнул в воздухе и угодил ему точно под дых. Гинпачи охнул и упал на пол, как подкошенный.  
– Он точно обладает суперсилами? – спросил Такасуги. – Только не говорите, что мелок летел на скорости двадцать один мах в секунду.  
Цукуё самодовольно улыбнулась.  
– У меня свои секретные техники.  
Гинпачи вскочил, бодрый и вполне здоровый.  
– Вот поэтому я был против её присутствия! Она сражается нечестно.  
Цукуё молча открыла ящик стола и достала упаковку мелков. Гинпачи позорно попятился.  
– Эй, эй, женщина, ты же понимаешь, что имеешь дело с монстром, которому раз плюнуть уничтожить мир. Лучше не связывайся со мной.  
– Не нужно насилия, – прогудел Хедоро.  
– Ей это скажи!  
Хиджиката повернулся спиной к развернувшейся перед доской баталии, или, точнее, избиению, и продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:  
– Теперь, когда вы убедились, что имеете дело с нечеловеком, поговорим о вашей роли. Как я уже сказал, все силовые структуры мира пытались уничтожить его, но безрезультатно. В итоге ответственность за операцию была возложена на Японию как страну проживания преступника. К сожалению, наши усилия не увенчались успехом, – он сделал паузу и обвёл притихший класс внимательным взглядом. – Но вы – другое дело.  
– Почему? – севшим голосом спросил Шинпачи.  
– Это же очевидно, – беззаботно сказал Такасуги. – Потому что он не может причинить нам вред.  
Хиджиката кивнул.  
– Как вы понимаете, мы отнюдь не занимаемся трудоустройством каждого монстра в Японии, наша цель не изменилась – устранить угрозу. И мы хотим, чтобы вы занялись этим.  
– Мы? – недоверчиво повторил Шинпачи. – Но мы же просто…  
– Школьники. И вы будете находиться с ним в одном помещении каждый день до конца учебного года. Вам представится столько шансов, сколько не было у наших лучших агентов. Мы обучим вас, расскажем о его слабостях, снабдим специальным оружием, и под нашим руководством вы сможете сделать это – убить монстра и спасти мир.

«Убить». Хиджиката сказал это так буднично, что Шинпачи, да и все остальные не сразу поняли, что он имеет в виду. А когда поняли, в классе поднялся такой гвалт, что даже вопли избиваемого Гинпачи стали почти неслышны.  
Убийство… Шинпачи не был уверен, что сможет сделать это. Убить человека… пусть даже монстра… но он выглядел как человек и вёл себя как человек. В его жилах наверняка текла кровь, в его теле наверняка были внутренности. Шинпачи представил, как протыкает Гинпачи живот ножом, и его замутило. Чем только думали в Министерстве обороны, возлагая на них такую миссию? Они же ещё несовершеннолетние!  
– И Отосэ-сан согласилась на такое? – спросил он недоверчиво.  
– Конечно.  
Шинпачи схватился за голову. Неужели все взрослые сошли с ума?!  
Хедоро встал из-за парты, огромный, как скала.  
– Убивать нельзя, – сказал он веско.  
Ну хоть кто-то это озвучил! Не успел Шинпачи обрадоваться, как руку поднял Окита.  
– Один вопрос: зачем нам делать это?  
– Десять миллиардов иен, – сказал Хиджиката. – Вы можете действовать в одиночку, группами или сообща – тогда награда будет разделена между всеми участниками. Специально созданное для этой миссии подразделение Министерства «Японцы против тентаклей» гарантирует выплату с учётом налогов.  
А вот теперь стало тихо. Или просто у Шинпачи отшибло слух – всё, что он мог слышать, это стук собственной крови в ушах.  
Десять миллиардов иен? Он и мечтать не мог о такой сумме, стоило только представить эту огромную кучу денег, как начинала кружиться голова. Но убийство… Кто согласится на убийство, пусть даже и за десять миллиардов?  
– Десять миллиардов, – мечтательно протянул Кондо, – прекрасный капитал для молодой семьи. Верно, Отаэ-са…  
Отаэ вырубила его точным ударом и улыбнулась.  
– Десять миллиардов – прекрасный старт для двух одиноких девушек. Верно, Кью-чан?  
Кьюбей покраснела и кивнула.  
– Постараемся, Таэ-чан.  
– Постой, сестра, ты вот так готова…  
– Такая прорва деньжищ, – протянула Кагура. – Можно объесться на всю жизнь вперёд.  
– И всю жизнь нэ работать, – поддакнула Катерина.  
– У вас слишком низкие запросы!  
– Поступить в университет…  
– Сделать пластическую операцию…  
– Стать режиссёром снафф-фильмов…  
Люди вокруг Шинпачи беззастенчиво фантазировали о награде, начисто игнорируя необходимость убийства.  
– Эм, послушайте… – начал он неуверенно.  
Саччан резко встала из-за стола.  
– Да послушайте же вы! Мы не можем его убить.  
Шинпачи не ожидал получить поддержку от неё.  
– Верно, Саччан-сан. Он же человек.  
– Не человек, – отмахнулась она, – а тентаклевый монстр. Вы читали про тентакли, вы мечтали о встрече с ними, и вот вы видите их перед собой… какой дурак станет убивать их, не испробовав все позы из…  
– Сарутоби-сан, – вежливо сказала Отаэ, – ты не умеешь мыслить масштабно. Грубо говоря, не видишь дальше своей ***.  
– Не слишком ли грубо это было, стерва?!  
– Получив десять миллиардов, ты сможешь открыть садо-мазо клуб, завести сотню рабов в ошейниках и нанять любого тентаклевого монстра на свой вкус.  
– Откуда такие фантазии?! И с каких пор монстров можно нанимать?!  
– С десятью миллиардами ты можешь нанять кого угодно и купить что угодно, – наставительно сказал Окита.  
– Даже личного повара? – восхитилась Кагура.  
Шинпачи потряс головой. Будь у него столько денег, смог бы он познакомиться с Теракадо Цу? Позвать её на свидание, например?  
Нет, нет, он не позволит сбить себя с толку.  
– Вы не о том говорите! Это же убийство. Человек или монстр, мы запачкаем свои руки, понимаете?  
– Если вы не согласны, – словно невзначай сказал Хиджиката, – мы просто предложим эту сделку другому классу. Идея слишком хороша, чтобы отказываться от неё.  
Шинпачи почувствовал на себе недобрые взгляды одноклассников. Плохо. Они уже мысленно потратили своё вознаграждение, и переубедить их не представлялось возможным.  
И в этот критический момент Хедоро снова поднялся, выпрямившись во весь огромный рост. Шинпачи приободрился: такого пацифиста, как Хедоро, деньгами не купить, а остальные не решатся с ним спорить.  
– Убийство во имя спасения мира, – прогудел Хедоро, – благое дело.  
– И ты туда же?!  
Хедоро хватило совести покраснеть.  
– С десятью миллиардами иен я смогу организовать кампанию по защите суринамской пипы.  
– Почему именно её?!  
– Сам подумай, Шимура, – почти весело сказал Такасуги, – он не человек и не монстр. Он учитель.  
Все посмотрели на Гинпачи, который галстуком стирал мел с лица. Его судьба была решена.

У Цукуё закончились мелки, и она выхватила из-за спины несколько коротких кинжалов странной треугольной формы, явно намереваясь утыкать ими Гинпачи, как куклу вуду.  
– Цукуё, хватит, – негромко сказал Хиджиката, потом повернулся к Гинпачи: – Они согласились. С сегодняшнего дня ты – учитель класса «Зэт».  
Гинпачи демонстративно отвернулся.  
– Я должен радоваться? Не так уж мне и хотелось быть их учителем.  
– Теперь он изображает цундере?! Бесит, можно убить его прямо сейчас?!  
Отаэ подняла руку:  
– Сэнсэй…  
Гинпачи мигом развернулся к ней, совсем забыв, что должен изображать цундере.  
– Да?  
– Хиджиката-сэнсэй, – повторила Отаэ. За её спиной столпились Хамуко, Орьё и другие девочки, – вы нас ещё навестите?  
Хиджиката коротко улыбнулся.  
– Не сомневайтесь. Я буду заниматься с вами на уроках физкультуры, обучая навыкам убийства, а Цукуё научит вас секретным техникам…  
– …обольщения, – прошептал Окита.  
Цукуё метнула кинжал, но Окита был начеку и успел спрятаться за ничего не подозревавшим Ямазаки.  
– Мы только познакомились, а они уже меня ни в грош не ставят, – причитал Гинпачи. Он уселся в углу, обняв колени руками, и слегка раскачивался из стороны в сторону. – Это всё из-за тебя, Хиджиката-кун. Нечего трясти своей напомаженной чёлкой перед школьницами, извращенец. Я тебя полиции сдам.  
– Помалкивай, преступник. И она не напомаженная.  
Гинпачи отвернулся к стене, бубня под нос, и в этот момент Шинпачи заметил кое-что странное. Хиджиката смотрел Гинпачи в спину и улыбался – немного снисходительно, но по-доброму, как если бы они были не врагами, а друзьями или даже…  
Тут тело Ямазаки пролетело через класс и врезалось в Шинпачи, сбив со стула и выбив все лишние мысли из его головы.


	2. Время взрослых

«Таким образом, Саката Гинпачи, кодовое имя «Широяша», получил должность классного руководителя класса Z. Ученики согласились на наши условия, с каждым из них был заключён договор о неразглашении. Хиджиката Тоширо и «Гейша смерти» Цукуё назначены кураторами класса и в течение этого года будут тренировать школьников, обучая их искусству убийства.  
Хиджиката Тоширо для директора подразделения «Японцы против тентаклей».  
– Дерьмо, – сказал Хиджиката, уныло разглядывая свой отчёт.  
Мацудайра считал, что идея просто отличная. Хиджиката считал, что идея дерьмовая, что ситуация сложилась дерьмовей некуда и что они оказались в дерьме по уши.  
Два десятка школьников будут пытаться убить Гинпачи каждый день, пять дней в неделю, не считая внеклассные занятия. Они полны энергии, их много, они смогут застать Гинпачи врасплох. И главное – он не имеет права на самооборону. У них действительно может получиться.  
– Дерьмо, – повторил Хиджиката.

Его первая встреча с Сакатой Гинпачи по прозвищу Широяша получилась впечатляющей.  
Гинпачи стоял перед зданием ипподрома, почёсывая затылок с видом человека, который не понимает, как оказался в этом злачном месте. Из одежды на нём были только розовые трусы в белый горошек. Они отлично гармонировали с ботинками и носками.  
– Проигрался в пух и прах, – жаловался он старшему офицеру группы. – Та кобыла должна была прийти первой, на это всё указывало. Я встал с правой ноги, надел счастливые трусы, взял талисман на удачу – всё предусмотрел! Эта кобыла всегда приходила первой, я не мог проиграть, понимаешь?  
Он говорил монотонно на одной ноте, неприятно растягивая слова. Хиджикате он сразу не понравился, и это чувство оказалось взаимным.  
– Что тут у нас за незнакомая рожа? – спросил Гинпачи совсем другим, бодрым тоном. – Новенький?  
Старший офицер за его плечом красноречиво провёл ребром ладони по горлу.  
– Хиджиката Тоширо, – представился Хиджиката со всей доступной ему вежливостью. – Приятно позна…  
– Лучше бы девчонку взяли, – сказал Гинпачи. – Такую, знаете…  
Он показал руками полукружия в районе груди.  
– Вам нужно набирать больше женщин в штат. Этот новичок смазливый, конечно, но сиськи есть сиськи.  
– Я бы попросил… – начал Хиджиката сквозь зубы, но Гинпачи его проигнорировал.  
– Так что, парни, вы же прибыли решить мои проблемы, да? Одолжить мне немного денег, чтобы я мог отыграться, например?  
– Мы собираемся отвезти вас домой, Саката-сан.  
– Да ладно, не жмись! В следующем заезде я уж точно не проиграю.  
– Ну да, – не выдержал Хиджиката, – ведь счастливые трусы всё ещё при тебе.  
Гинпачи покосился на него.  
– А новичок совсем не умеет вести себя с монстрами, да?  
В тот момент Хиджиката впервые заметил, что, несмотря на все кривляния, шуточки и развязный тон, глаза у Гинпачи оставались равнодушными и сонными, если не сказать – мёртвыми.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, кто я? – спросил он скучающе, с едва заметной угрозой. – Я монстр, обладающий суперспособностями. Я быстрее тебя, сильнее тебя, ты не сможешь меня убить, даже если постараешься.  
– Саката-сан… – вздохнул старший офицер.  
Гинпачи склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Хиджикату, как странную и забавную зверушку.  
– Так ли разумно злить чудовище вроде меня? Я ведь могу сделать всё, что захочу, и ты не сумеешь меня остановить.  
Хиджиката знал это. Он читал досье на Гинпачи и имел представление о его способностях. Широяша по праву считался одним из сильнейших монстров в мире… В мире, который даже не подозревал о существовании монстров.  
И тем не менее они были – существа, выглядящие как люди, ведущие себя как люди, но людьми не являющиеся. Кто-то из них сотрудничал с силовыми структурами, кто-то жил мирной жизнью простого обывателя, кто-то продавал свои способности террористам и преступникам. Контролировать их было невозможно и слишком опасно, поэтому попытки применить к монстрам силу остались в прошлом. Сейчас главной задачей спецслужб было сделать всё, чтобы существование монстров продолжало оставаться тайной для большинства жителей Земли.  
Но всё же конфликты случались, некоторые монстры нарушали хрупкое равновесие – их старались устранить максимально быстро и тихо. Хиджиката читал о таких случаях и знал, какими огромными потерями оборачивались сражения с монстрами. А Гинпачи был сильнее большинства из них, и он выглядел разозлённым.  
Хиджиката ответил ему прямым взглядом – те, кого легко было испугать, на этой работе не задерживались.  
Какое-то время они играли в гляделки, не моргая, не отводя глаз, потом Гинпачи вдруг подмигнул.  
– А ты мне нравишься. Без сисек и с чувством юмора всё очень плохо, но что-то в тебе есть. Считай, что ты принят, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Ты не мой работодатель!  
Но Гинпачи уже отвернулся и продолжил выносить мозги старшему офицеру, клянча у него деньги.  
«Ты же профессионал, – подумал Хиджиката, – так веди себя соответственно. Как бы он тебя ни бесил, это работа. Держи себя в руках».  
В этот момент что-то погладило его по бедру.  
Хиджиката быстро оглянулся, но за спиной никого не было. Показалось?  
Прикосновение повторилось. На этот раз Хиджиката был настороже и успел заметить движение. И кто его сделал – тоже.  
– Эй ты…  
Гинпачи обернулся и невинно заморгал. Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Этот ублюдок… стоял на расстоянии двух метров и лапал его за задницу своими щупальцами со скоростью двадцать махов в секунду.  
Гинпачи заулыбался.  
– Не надо так страшно на меня пялиться. Это же просто шутка. Шутка, понимаешь, Хиджиката-кун?.. Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката молча шагнул вперёд, занося руку. С чувством юмора у него действительно было плохо.  
– Хиджиката, что ты делаешь?! – крикнул старший офицер.  
Но было поздно. Кулак Хиджикаты впечатался в лицо Гинпачи с приятным чавкающим звуком. Удар отдался болью в запястье, пальцы мигом онемели, но удивление в глазах Гинпачи того стоило.  
Потом он повалился на задницу, прижав ладонь к щеке, и начал причитать, жалуясь на произвол властей. Хренов клоун. Хиджиката брезгливо смотрел на него и думал, что они никогда не поладят.

Через несколько месяцев они переспали.  
А ещё через год Гинпачи уничтожил Луну.  
Весь мир стоял на ушах: японское отделение сбилось с ног, спецслужбы всех крупных держав были задействованы в поисках Широяши, но тот словно в воду канул.  
Так прошло три дня, а на четвёртый Гинпачи пришёл сам.  
Хиджиката спал у себя в квартире – после нескольких суток на ногах его отпустили немного отдохнуть. Но даже усталость не притупила рефлексы, и он схватился за пистолет раньше, чем открыл глаза.  
– Это не я, – сказал Гинпачи.  
Дуло пистолета смотрело прямо ему в лоб.  
– Не ты? – повторил Хиджиката.  
Он ждал, что Гинпачи начнёт оправдываться, как делал всегда, выдумывать какие-то нелепые байки, но тот просто повторил:  
– Луну взорвал не я.  
Он наклонился, и дуло упёрлось ему прямо между бровей. Пистолет был заряжен особыми пулями, способными ранить даже монстра – если успеешь спустить курок, конечно. Хиджиката никогда не обольщался на этот счёт: тогда он смог ударить Гинпачи только потому, что тот позволил. Но вряд ли его симпатии были настолько сильными, чтобы позволить себя убить.  
– Если не ты, то кто? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Преступник номер один сидел у него на кровати, и кто-нибудь другой уже попытался бы арестовать его или вызвать подмогу. Хиджикате… требовалось время.  
– Откуда мне знать! Кто-то сильный и имеющий на меня зуб, а таких немало.  
– Где ты был все эти дни?  
– Работал мусорщиком, – фыркнул Гинпачи. Заметил удивление Хиджикаты и нехотя пояснил: – Собирал осколки и сбрасывал в чёрную дыру.  
Аналитики не могли понять, почему после катастрофы на Землю не обрушился дождь из обломков, но так ни к чему и не пришли. «Благодаря Гинпачи», – подумал Хиджиката и тут же одёрнул себя.  
– Знаешь, даже с учётом твоих суперспособностей это звучит нелепо.  
– Заткнись! Думаешь, мне было весело? Какой-то ублюдок разрушил Луну, подставил меня, и я же за ним прибираюсь! Чувствую себя полным идиотом.  
Он помолчал, потом спросил снова:  
– Ты мне веришь?  
Хиджиката не ответил. До сих пор он старался не думать о случившемся, с головой уйдя в работу, но не думать об этом было невозможно. Казалось, что Гинпачи не способен на такое, но что он вообще знал о Гинпачи? Тот был монстром, в конце концов. И если бы даже Хиджиката ему поверил, то почему? Потому что секс был хорош?  
Гинпачи ждал, молчаливый и серьёзный, такой серьёзный, каким Хиджиката его ещё никогда не видел.  
– Веришь? – настойчиво повторил он.  
Вместо ответа Хиджиката опустил пистолет. По сравнению со способностями монстра это оружие было не более чем детской игрушкой, но Гинпачи сразу расслабился, даже выдохнул с облегчением. И снова стал прежним невыносимым придурком.  
– Ты такой добрый, Хиджиката-кун, может быть, и денег мне одолжишь?  
– Ещё чего.  
Гинпачи опёрся руками о постель по обе стороны от его головы и похабно ухмыльнулся.  
– Всё это похоже на сцену из блокбастера. Не хочешь немного поиграть? Давай я буду Кларком Кентом, а ты Лоис.  
Хиджиката толкнул его в плечо.  
– Давай лучше я буду Джеймсом Бондом, а ты Доктором Ноу.  
Гинпачи позволил опрокинуть себя на спину, рассеянно улыбаясь. Но его глаза не смеялись – он всматривался в Хиджикату внимательно и серьёзно, как будто хотел запомнить его лицо в мельчайших подробностях. Поднял руку и погладил по щеке. Выносить это было невозможно, поэтому Хиджиката наклонился и поцеловал его.  
За окном в ночном небе висел тонкий серебристый полумесяц – всё, что осталось от Луны.

Следующие полгода были странными.  
На Гинпачи охотились все спецслужбы мира, но с тем же успехом они могли чесать ему пятки, пока он лежит на диване. За всё время его жизнь оказалась в опасности только однажды – когда он спьяну облапал грудь Цукуё. Это был единственный раз, когда Хиджиката видел его избитым.  
Главы государств обратились за помощью к монстрам, но, несмотря на щедрое вознаграждение, никто из них не согласился участвовать в поимке Гинпачи. Репутация Широяши была тому причиной или что-то ещё, но натравить их друг на друга не получилось. Вскоре противостояние людей и Гинпачи стало рутинным: на него покушались не реже раза в неделю, всегда с одинаковым нулевым результатом. А в перерывах между организацией убийств, атаками истребителей и прочими мелкими неурядицами Гинпачи и Хиджиката трахались.  
Риск, запретность, а ещё, пожалуй, недоверие друг к другу делали секс особенным – ярким и насыщенным, горьким и злым. Пожалуй, это было лучшее время для них, но закончилось оно слишком быстро.  
Потому что Гинпачи был придурком – наглым, самоуверенным и озабоченным придурком.  
Этим утром он явился в Министерство обороны, прямо в кабинет Хиджикаты, и, лыбясь, как полоумный, объявил:  
– Сюрприз!  
Хиджиката, занятый составлением очередного отчёта на тему «Почему мы не можем поймать Широяшу», остро захотел побиться лбом о стол.  
– Ты рехнулся?! Зачем пришёл?  
Гинпачи сделал вид, что обижен.  
– Мы так давно не виделись, и это твоя реакция? Даже не обрадуешься? И нет, я не напрашиваюсь на поцелуй.  
– Не строй из себя цундере!  
Хиджиката потёр виски – у него вдруг разболелась голова.  
– Ты другого места выбрать не мог? Если вдруг забыл, это штаб людей, которые тебя разыскивают.  
Гинпачи подвигал бровями.  
– В том и смысл. Ну же, Хиджиката-кун, неужели тебе никогда не хотелось заняться сексом на работе? Не отрицай, всё равно не поверю. Застёгнутые на все пуговицы сухари вроде тебя только о таком и мечтают.  
– Больше всего я мечтаю лишиться работы и попасть под трибунал. Вот такие эротические фантазии.  
– Да ладно тебе, всё пройдёт как по маслу… – Гинпачи говорил прерывисто, целуя его в уголок рта, под ухом, в шею, – по смазке с клубничным вкусом, если быть точным.  
Он захихикал, дыхание пощекотало кожу, и Хиджиката сдался. Гинпачи был такой тёплый, знакомый, умелый, и они давно не виделись… И у Хиджикаты действительно были фантазии про секс на рабочем месте – на столе, если быть точным.  
– Только запри дверь, – сказал он, убирая бумаги в ящик – на всякий случай.  
– Забей, – Гинпачи подмигнул и в одно мгновение, быстрее, чем Хиджиката моргнул, избавился от своей одежды, оставшись в одних трусах. – С моей скоростью мы можем трахаться прямо перед носом у старика, и он ничего не заметит.  
– Сомневаюсь!  
Гинпачи встал на колени, демонстративно облизнул губы и потянулся к ремню брюк Хиджикаты.  
Дверь кабинета распахнулась.  
На пороге стоял Мацудайра, за спиной столпились его личный помощник, Цукуё и ещё несколько агентов. Все они уставились на открывшуюся им картину: Гинпачи в одних трусах, на коленях перед Хиджикатой.  
В наступившей после этого тишине слышно было, как один из агентов громко испуганно ойкнул.  
– А? – отреагировал Гинпачи.  
Скорость двадцать махов в секунду мало что значит, если ты идиот.

К счастью, Хиджиката оставался полностью одет, а Гинпачи в критических ситуациях был способен соображать очень быстро: вдвоём они состряпали историю о том, что Гинпачи проигрался в казино и пришёл в Министерство клянчить денег.  
Мацудайра слушал их, перекидывая сигару из одного уголка рта в другой и поигрывая пистолетом с таким видом, словно собирался пустить им в головы по пуле, если ему что-то не понравится.  
– Значит, ты надеешься получить деньги от Министерства обороны, – сказал он наконец, – Широбака-кун?  
– Широяша!  
– Знаешь, это легко устроить. Покончи с собой, и мы выплатим тебе награду, все десять миллиардов. Конечно, воспользоваться ими ты не сумеешь, зато твои дети смогут жить безбедно.  
– Нет у меня детей.  
Мацудайра поцокал языком.  
– А вот это плохо, Широтама-кун.  
– Что ещё за «тама»?!  
– Дети – это единственный смысл жизни, главная причина, по которой мы рождаемся, страдаем, лысеем и умираем раньше времени. Вот, например, моя Курико-чан…  
– Сэр, – сухо сказала Цукуё, – у нас экстремальная ситуация, мы не можем выслушивать очередную историю из жизни вашей дочери.  
Мацудайра заморгал, как будто не сразу понял, где находится.  
– Точно, ты права, Цукуё-кун. Экстремальная ситуация: в наш в офис забрался осьминог, настало время для такояки.  
Агенты, успевшие взять Гинпачи в кольцо, одновременно вскинули оружие.  
– Стой-стой-стой, старик! Мы можем договориться! Переговоры!  
– Считаю до трёх…  
– Нет, подожди!  
Хиджиката немного расслабился. Их едва не разоблачили, но, кажется, всё обошлось. Сейчас Гинпачи сбежит, а когда они снова встретятся, Хиджиката объяснит ему, что нужно соблюдать осторожность. Без смазки объяснит.  
И в этот момент, как раз когда Хиджиката подумал, что опасность миновала, Гинпачи заявил:  
– Я же не просто денег прошу. Я прошу, чтобы вы помогли мне устроиться на работу.  
– Что? – хором спросили Хиджиката и Мацудайра.  
– Работа, – повторил Гинпачи. – Зарплата. Стабильный доход. Ду ю андестенд ми?  
Нет, они не понимали. Гинпачи и работа казались вещами несовместимыми, как маньяки и розовые фартуки, как майонез и шоколад, – Хиджиката вот так сразу не смог бы подобрать два других ещё менее подходящих друг другу понятия.  
– Ты... хочешь работать?..  
Гинпачи безмятежно кивнул.  
– Школьным учителем. Непыльная работёнка, и платят нормально, и уроки можно прогуливать – мне подходит.  
Хиджиката повернулся к нему всем корпусом, чтобы остальные не видели его лица.  
– Почему ты просишь нашей помощи?  
Он расширил глаза и скорчил гримасу, беззвучно спрашивая: «Что ты творишь?»  
Гинпачи развёл руками.  
– Вы, парни, ничего не знаете о тёмном и прогнившем мире педагогики. Будь ты монстр или министр, тебя сожрут с потрохами. Проще говоря, без блата мне в школу не устроиться.  
Хиджиката попытался представить Гинпачи в роли учителя и не смог. Его воображение было недостаточно развитым для этого.  
– Идиотская…  
– Отличная идея, – вдруг сказал Мацудайра.  
– Что?! – Хиджиката вытаращился на него, не веря ушам.  
Мацудайра подмигнул.  
– Мысли шире, Тоши. Это наш шанс, – он указал пистолетом на Гинпачи. – Мы тебе поможем, но на наших условиях. Договорились, Широтако-кун?  
– А вот это уже оскорбление!

Да, так это и случилось. Мацудайра утряс всё с правительством, Гинпачи выбрал школу, и спустя несколько часов их группа оказалась здесь.  
Пока Хиджиката общался с подчинёнными и Цукуё, с директором и учениками, он держал себя в руках, он был профи, в конце концов. Волю эмоциям он дал, только оставшись один в кабинете классного руководителя класса «Зэт».  
– Дерьмо, – сказал он, подписывая отчёт, подписывая, как ему казалось, смертный приговор для Гинпачи.  
– «Японцы против тентаклей», кто только это придумал? Звучит так же глупо, как «пьяницы против сакэ».  
Гинпачи неожиданно возник за его плечом и заглядывал в отчёт. Хиджиката молча двинул его локтем под дых.  
– Ой-ой, это было очень больно, Хиджиката-кун!  
– Ты же неуязвим.  
– Только тело! А ты сделал больно моей душе. Она очень хрупкая и ранимая, как стеклянный меч!  
Хиджиката от души его пнул.  
– Я хочу знать, что происходит.  
– Мы практикуем садо-мазо, а что?  
– Почему ты захотел работать в школе?  
– Растерялся. Ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло. Ситуация была критической, знаешь ли.  
– И чья это вина?! – Хиджиката помолчал. – Ты мог отказаться, когда Мацудайра выдвинул свои условия, это никого бы не удивило.  
Гинпачи почесал в затылке.  
– Да… но, знаешь, я подумал, что это неплохая идея. Работа ведь непыльная – возись себе с детишками.  
– Эти детишки будут пытаться тебя убить. И у них даже может получиться.  
– Ого, так ты за меня переживаешь, Хиджиката-кун? Это так ми-и-ило.  
– Не заговаривай мне зубы.  
Гинпачи вздохнул и вдруг стал серьёзным. С ним это случалось редко, и Хиджиката инстинктивно напрягся.  
– Понимаешь, последние полгода были напряжёнными, и я немного устал. Подумал, что неплохо бы перестать носиться по всему миру, осесть где-то… К тому же, – он подмигнул, – мы теперь будем видеться каждый день, разве тебя это не радует?  
Хиджиката не позволил сбить себя с толку.  
– Почему именно эта школа?  
Глаза Гинпачи подёрнулись грустью.  
– Мой наставник преподавал здесь когда-то.  
– Какой ещё наставник?  
– Нуу такой… – Гинпачи хмыкнул и снова стал прежним, хорошо знакомым придурком. – Ладно-ладно, академия Акагами, она просто первая по алфавиту.  
Где-то здесь крылся подвох, Хиджиката чуял его, как охотничий пёс чует дичь. Вот только где?  
– Мы тратим время зря, – вдруг заявил Гинпачи. – Ты, я, пустой кабинет, и мы просто разговариваем? Это же смешно.  
– Прекрати.  
– Серьёзно, неужели у тебя никогда не было фантазий про секс в кабинете учителя?  
– Представь себе.  
Гинпачи скорчил гримасу.  
– Видимо, это была плохая идея, со школой. Давай лучше притворимся, что ты меня убил, получим десять миллиардов и уедем куда-нибудь на Гаити?  
– Как будто нам позволят. Хочешь, чтобы я оказался в бегах вместе с тобой?  
Гинпачи, казалось, воодушевился.  
– Почему бы нет? Мы будем как Бонни и Клайд.  
– И кому достанется роль Бонни?  
– Мы… будем меняться.  
Хиджиката невольно фыркнул. Он тут же попытался принять прежний строгий вид, но поздно: почуяв слабину, Гинпачи облапил его, как подушку-обнимашку, руками и щупальцами.  
– Говорю же, прекрати. Сюда может войти кто угодно, и у меня урок через двадцать минут.  
– Какой строгий, – восхищённо пробормотал Гинпачи, – настоящий учитель. Хочешь, я буду звать тебя «сэнсэй»?  
– Спасибо, обойдусь.  
Но Гинпачи уже было не остановить. Щупальца шарили по телу Хиджикаты, стаскивали пиджак, теребили узел галстука, расстёгивали ремень. Самые сообразительные выдернули рубашку из-за пояса, и Гинпачи тут же просунул под неё горячие ладони, мягко погладил рёбра, надавливая большими пальцами.  
– Тебя стоит арестовать за сексуальные домогательства. Озабоченный извращенец.  
– Протестую! Я честный развратник! – Гинпачи вдруг хитро покосился на Хиджикату. – Разве я делаю что-то против твоей воли? Если ты скажешь мне остановиться, я остановлюсь. Всего три слова: «Я. Не. Хочу», – и всё прекратится.  
Щупальца были повсюду, они ласкали, гладили, настойчиво скользили под одеждой, влажные, тёплые и наглые. Хиджиката бросил быстрый взгляд на часы: до начала урока оставалось пятнадцать минут, и в кабинет могли войти в любой момент, и утренняя попытка спонтанного секса ничем хорошим для них не закончилась. Нужно было остановить Гинпачи, пока они снова во что-нибудь не влипли.  
Хиджиката собрался с духом и сказал всего три слова:  
– Запри. Чёртову. Дверь.

Цукуё посмотрела на часы: Хиджиката опаздывал уже на десять минут. А ведь он был по-настоящему повёрнут на пунктуальности и единственной уважительной причиной для опоздания считал только смерть, и то не всегда. Тем не менее он опаздывал на свой первый урок в классе Зэт. И Широяши тоже нигде не было видно.  
Цукуё закатила глаза. Эти двое, кажется, думали, что отлично шифруются, но на самом деле об их связи знало всё отделение, от Мацудайры до последнего курьера. И могла узнать вся школа, если только Цукуё не прикроет их задницы.  
Она вздохнула и открыла двери спортзала.  
– Класс, сегодня физкультуру у вас проведу я.  
Тот самый светловолосый поганец немедленно поднял руку:  
– А вы переоденетесь в футболку и труси…  
Цукуё швырнула в него кунаем и посмотрела на остальных учеников.  
– Ещё вопросы?  
Вопросов не было.  
– Хорошо. Сегодня я научу вас метать оружие в жертву. Все получили кунаи?  
Класс отозвался нестройным гулом.  
– Отлично. Для начала отработаем самую простую, основную позицию для метания. Ложитесь на пол, широко разведите ноги и согните в коленях.  
– Цу-цукуё-сэнсэй, – очкарик, стоявший в первом ряду, густо покраснел, – чему вы пытаетесь нас научить?  
– Метать кунаи в жертву.  
– Но эта поза… она не кажется вам… двусмысленной?  
– Двусмысленная она только для девственников вроде тебя, – отрезала Цукуё. – А те, кто хоть раз читал хентайную мангу, сразу поймут, в чём смысл.  
Мужская часть класса откликнулась одобрительным гулом.  
– Итак, эта позиция самая распространённая, но и самая простая, – продолжила Цукуё. – Монашки и примерные жёны её просто обожают, но для профи это не более чем старт. В ближайшие месяцы я намерена обучить вас всем позам, подходящим для убийства. И неподходящим – тоже. – Она улыбнулась. – Не зря же меня называют Гейшей Смерти.


	3. Эпилог

– Я опоздал на урок, – сказал Хиджиката с лёгким удивлением.  
Не то чтобы ему хотелось общаться с толпой школьников, но он просто ненавидел опаздывать. Сама мысль об опоздании причиняла почти физический дискомфорт.  
– Надо же, – равнодушно отозвался Гинпачи. – Наверное, что-то в настройках сбилось. Надо вернуть тебя на завод, пока ты не нарушил первый закон робототехники.  
– Я сейчас первую заповедь нарушу.  
– Не знал, что ты христианин.  
– В том-то и дело, что нет. Мне не придётся замаливать грехи.  
Гинпачи даже не улыбнулся.  
Иногда после секса он становился таким – вялым, злым, ещё более раздражающим, чем обычно. Хиджиката терпеть это не мог.  
Он собирался сказать, что пора одеваться и идти на следующий урок, но Гинпачи его опередил:  
– Даже будь ты христианином, это не считалось бы грехом. На монстров ведь не распространяются заповеди или законы.  
Хиджиката промолчал, выдыхая дым, а вот Гинпачи было уже не заткнуть.  
– Хиджиката-кун, как ты ко мне относишься?  
– С трудом терплю.  
– Почему же ты согласился переспать со мной?  
– Временное помешательство.  
У Хиджикаты был готов ответ на любой дурацкий вопрос.  
– Ты веришь, что я взорвал Луну?  
Но этот вопрос не был дурацким.  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката, поколебавшись.  
Это было правдой.  
Гинпачи покосился на него, потом перевернулся на живот и обнял диванную подушку. Некоторое время они молчали. Минуты шли, первый урок уже закончился – слышен был резкий звонок – и началась перемена, но Хиджиката лежал на узком диване, смотрел в потолок и курил, не делая попытки встать.  
– И всё же почему ты спишь со мной? Я тебе нравлюсь? Мои необычные волосы или глаза? Моё накачанное тело? Мой длинный…  
– Тентакли, – Хиджиката глубоко затянулся, пряча улыбку. – Ты прав, «Японцы против тентаклей» – это всё равно что шлюхи против секса. Кто не читал хентайную додзинси хотя бы раз? Кому хоть однажды не снился влажный сон про тентакли? Если уж мне выпал шанс воплотить фантазии в жизнь, я был бы идиотом, если бы отказался.  
Гинпачи тихо фыркнул.  
– Значит, тебе нужно только моё тело, – протянул он, подражая капризным женским интонациям. – А как же душа?  
Он постепенно возвращался к своему обычному поведению, но под маской придурковатости всё ещё чувствовалось что-то серьёзное и совсем невесёлое.  
Хиджиката затушил сигарету в пепельнице, свесившись с дивана, и поцеловал Гинпачи в шею под линией волос. Потом в спину между лопаток.  
– Только щупальца, – напомнил он и легонько погладил одно. – Без них ты меня не интересуешь.  
– Как жестоко.  
Хиджиката провёл губами вдоль позвоночника, мягко касаясь влажной кожи. Гинпачи шумно задышал, перевернулся на спину и обнял его за шею, талию и бёдра – щупальцами.  
– Хиджиката-кун…  
Он обхватил лицо Хиджикаты ладонями, испытующе заглянул в глаза, но так ничего и не сказал больше – просто притянул к себе и поцеловал.  
Он ничего не сказал, но вопрос повис в воздухе.  
«Как ты ко мне относишься»?  
Чего он ждал – пылких признаний, цветов и конфет, предложения руки и сердца? Какой ответ он хотел услышать?  
Снова резко прозвенел звонок, но Хиджиката его проигнорировал. Как он относился к Гинпачи? Он собирался пропустить второй урок подряд из-за него – наверное, это была любовь.


End file.
